


i hide behind these words

by orphan_account



Series: the church of hot addiction [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Sexting, Sub Patrick, Sub Pete, dom gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "not to sound like a fuckboy but send me nudes?" the message says, and Patrick laughs as he decides he's going to give in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so everyone writes this ship as dom!pete/dom!gabe/sub!patrick and let me tell yall, thats Wrong. so i decided to start a little series with snippets of this trio's life throughout their kinky shit. 
> 
> enjoy!

~~~~

Patrick sighs as he moves his head around, the show is soon. He knows his boyfriend, Gabe, is really into the whole nudes thing, and he's gotten so bored since he broke up Cobra Starship. Patrick taps his foot to a beat in his mind before his phone buzzes. He turns it on and sees it's from Gabe.

"not to sound like a fuckboy but send me nudes?" the message says, and Patrick laughs as he decides he's going to give in. Gabe's his dom, after all, and he wants to please him. He's also been Pete's dom for a shorter time than he has been Patrick's, but they enjoy it nonetheless.

"You /are/ a fuckboy, though" he replies, and he puts his phone back in his pocket. He walks towards the bathroom offstage and locks the door before he slides his boxers down. He palms his dick for a few tortuous minutes until he's a bit hard.

Patrick takes his phone out and he puts the camera on. He gets it as far away from him as possible so Gabe can notice all the small details he loves: the small stretch marks on Patrick's thighs and belly, and his half-hard cock. He taps the button to take the picture and he sends it to Gabe without a caption. He's put his boxers and jeans back on when he starts typing about how his dick looks crusty as all hell before someone knocks on the bathroom door.

"Tricky!" that someone calls, and Patrick huffs: that's Pete, there's no doubt about it. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, the voice of his best friend and also sort of boyfriend since the polyamorous relationship with Gabe became a thing. "Get a move on; the show's starting soon!"

Patrick buttons his jeans back up and puts his shirt down before opening the door of the bathroom. "Alright, alright," Patrick sighs before planting a kiss on Pete's cheek.

Pete sees the phone in his hands and smiles. "Talking with Gabe?" he asks, and Patrick nods, but he leaves it at that before he tries to get off Pete's sight. Instead of that, Pete follows him to a secluded corner. "Man, I've seen your dick a billion times, a nude won't do harm," he jokes, and Patrick shoves him away playfully before letting him stay as he opens the WhatsApp conversation.

"you look gorgeous, trick, id love to finger you and get you fully hard. youd be such a good whore for me, moaning and whimpering under me." Patrick bites his lip and Pete gets closer to him, to then let out a soft breath.

"He's so good at dirty talking," Pete says, and Patrick smiles and nods. He sees the receipt of 'Gabe is typing...' underneath Gabe's name and he awaits for him to send the next message.

"i want your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, too; how you'd take it all in. such a good slut for master, aren't you?" Pete groans, even if he knows it's not directed at him, and he's about to start dry humping Patrick for some relief before Andy pops up in the backstage bathroom and tells them they're starting soon.

Patrick kisses Pete slowly and the older man lets out a soft groan against his lips before they get off each other. Patrick takes his phone and types "god, you're amazing at this. i have a concert to do now, though". Gabe answers with a thumbs up and Patrick goes onstage quickly.

He expects the comments on both his and Pete's hard-ons through the start of the show, how people will think they got each other hard. Instead he focuses his thoughts on Gabe, and how he wants to suck his cock so badly. He keeps singing, not missing a note as he moves around stage. When it's time for Sugar he thrusts his hips into his guitar and he catches Pete's stare lingering on him, and he grins at him knowingly.

"im back!" Patrick texts as soon as he's heading to the hotel after the concert. "but god, gabe, i want you to fuck me so bad. you can choke me if you want, love". He sighs as he tries to not seem too bothered in the taxi. Pete is sitting at his side and he's starting to get almost too close as Joe watches with a raised eyebrow. Andy is at the side of the driver, and he looks unknowing of what's happening.

"i'll choke you, you dirty slut. both with my hands and my cock. you'll be deepthroating me so good you will have to breathe from your nose. how does that sound, whore?"

Patrick lets out a high-pitched but almost inaudible whine. Gabe's dirty talk gets him so bothered, he just wants to jack off and cum. But he knows better, that he won't let him cum no matter how much he begs. Gabe likes to leave him needy and whimpering, and God, Patrick loves every bit of Gabe's kinks.

When they finally get to the hotel Patrick practically scrambles towards the elevator, Pete following him close behind. Knowing the older man's nosy self, he probably read his messages too, and he's probably feeling as bothered as he feels right now. Patrick pushes the button to the third floor and they're there in what feels like ages.

When they're finally in the hotel room he and Pete share, Patrick is quick to draw the curtains down and slide his pants and boxers down. "gabe, gabe, gabe" he texts him, and sees the Devil himself is online. "can i jack off? please?" he sees from the corner of his eye that Pete has his phone out too, probably texting Gabe the same thing.

"you can, but try not to cum, alright?" Gabe messages back, and it sounds almost too sweet for him. Patrick sighs in relief as he starts jerking himself off, his hips thrusting forward as he lays on the bed, his eyes lidded.

He moans as he thinks of Gabe fucking him, calling him his dirty little whore, making him feel like he was only good for being fucked. He moans and then he hears Pete moan too. "Fuck, Gabe," Patrick groans, and he's pretty sure Pete is fingering himself. He turns around, his hand still on his shaft, before he sees one of Pete's hands on the head of his cock and some of the other's fingers in his asshole.

He lets himself lay on his side as he keeps jerking off, stopping from time to time to stop himself from cumming altogether. He bites his lip so hard he almost draws blood, but he doesn't as he keeps thinking of Gabe. Gabe's long fingers thrusting into him, to then be replaced with his cock.

Oh my God, he wants his cock so bad. When he feels like even if he stops he's going to cum, he stops himself from touching further. He puts his boxers and pants back on before seeing Pete there, sweaty and his eyes lidded. "Did Gabe let you cum?" Patrick asks, and Pete shakes his head vigorously. Two of his fingers are still in his ass, and he's letting out soft, breathy moans.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe," Pete murmurs, and he gets his fingers off his ass to put his boxers back on, even though his cock is still achingly hard. "We have to obey him, right?" he murmurs.

"Unless you want him to punish you then, yeah," Patrick nods, and Pete sighs contently before kissing him, his lube-covered fingers trailing across his face. Patrick responds enthusiastically, his hands on the back of Pete's neck, pulling him closer. Their cocks are almost brushing each other through the fabric, and Pete lets out a soft moan. Patrick smirks and he keeps kissing him as he moves his hips closer, their dicks meeting through thin cloth.

"Please, Tricky," Pete whines, and Patrick chuckles before traveling down to his neck, their lengths still meeting, and Pete is about to lose it. The older man pulls away and Patrick smiles before going to his own bed.

"i'm back; i kind of dry humped pete but neither of us came" he informs Gabe.

"good; you're both such good boys for me" he says a few minutes after. "let pete know i said that."

Patrick turns around to see Pete staring at him intently. "Uh, Gabe said we were good boys for him," he tells him, a bit embarrassed with how stupid it sounds.

"Mm-hm," Pete nods. "I almost came multiple times, but I'm glad I didn't," he confides, and Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't want to disappoint him?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he nods.

Patrick smiles. He's glad he has his amazing boyfriend and his boyfriend's other sub, who he's sort of dating too anyway.


End file.
